Talk:Yasuo/@comment-9224869-20140210104858/@comment-24314472-20140215105503
Looks like a have enough time to go on with this. Renekton: go full aggro with him. YOU HAVE THE SHIED and you don't even have to time it correctly. first Q regardless if it hits him. wait until your Q is ready in 1 or 2 seconds. Charge him. if he decide to trade you, you WILL outtrade him if you have crit or not. AA + Q and with cyclone in hand, he will flee or stand there basic attack with you ( which you do the same ) like an idiot. cyclone him. ignite and flash should take him at lvl 1. if not, he's half health. take E @ 2 and 4 if there's no Cacoon or Sonic Wave from your jungler ( or same things like that, jungling Morgana's Q i think. ) Do the same thing you've done at lvl 1, but charge your E stacks for more damage. use the EQ AA E combo if he dare to Q creeps ( you would have shield in this case if you run like hell around your lane ) Fiora: SHIT, ON HER ASAP. trick her to trigger her W ( most Fiora players can't time this well, that's why you will never face a good Fiora player ). Wait for it to go off while keep her in distance ( you have shield, durrr, you can use this to prevent her W too but this won't be as good as you don't hit her W ), then AA + Q. She can't parry your Q if you hit a minion first in line. E her minion then poke her ( i call this " The Dirty Poke ", required good skillshooting player ) then E back. do the same thing above if she charges you ( you have shield, durrr, she can't attack you from 475 range ) but if your Q got parried, run away to lure her out of place ( she's weaker if her E ran out/ no W ) At lvl 6 a good Fiora player can time her R to doge ( yes i did this on purpose ) your cyclone, which turns you into grilled sushi ( enemy has ignite 90% of the time when i first blooded them ). think carefully '''IMPORTANT NOTE: '''EQ with cyclone is better to perform 100% knockup with your Ult comes after. leave your dying opponent without the mark when you think they can dodge your cyclone. Jumps on them, EQR, ignite. If they're stupid enough when you dive them, they'll help you trigger the passive with a basic attack, too. So charging into an enemy with Sunfire is even more helpful. Riven: Riven is stained with noobs and Faker wannabes now, so it's lucky if you face one. She will mostly spam Q on creeps, can't cancel shits. The best way to go against Riven is not to mark her with E, so you can time to dodge one of her Q sometime, even the third Q. you're faster than her so do The Dirty Poke on her or EQ E. If you practice your EQ good enough, Riot will gives you Ballerina Yasuo skin someday. Wukong: The E mark won't appear on decoy, so the real one will be recognizeable if you E him before. Also you can E the decoy to go ahead of him. You have passive, just do the same thing as mentioned above. Lee: this time you go W on lvl 3. He will Safeguard and Tempest to break your shield. You shouldn't run away as you always do, Q him. E to extend your range for better W. Lee can't do shit if he missed his Q. If he try LCS moves ( safeguard into dragon's rage you into his side ), just E him to get back. Yasuo is immune to backdoor gank. Jarvan: don't let him flag behind you, it's harder to dodge. You can E him to get outside of the ring. His Q is really pain, undogeable ( yes, i did it again ). His passive can broke your passive without leaving any shield behind his first hit Garen: this one is cake, but don't get too stupid to get silenced when diving or R him during his W. Garen don' poke much so you will have passive in 90% trades. Jayce: Same setup with W on lvl 3. You can passive or W his Q. And if he all-in you with his slamdunk he will suicide. his hammer Q, despite having direct-cast, won't do damage fast enough if you dashes out quickly Jax: If he active his E, run away, if he chase you, wait till it went off then fight back ( YASUO WILL ALWAYS WIN champs who has his first skill's cooldown longer than 6 seconds, i think ) if not, follow him. if he chase you, repeat. If he has Q on you, juke like mad. Trynda: This one doesn't have any good thing to fight you except his crit change going up ( don't let him build crit by attacking creeps OR YOU ). Pantheon: if you lose, YOU WILL ALWAYS LOSE. Play safe with lifesteal runes and items. The harder way to kill him is: Juking inside bushes, last hitting and lvl 2 rush with Q, cyclone poke him when you have one. Good luck with your lvl 2. Maybe you should take Elixir in this matchup ( I've only faced Pantheon once so i can't say much ) Item build will always Shiv -> Vamp -> IE -> Boots -> Randuin -> BT -> SV or GA. BAN MUNDO IF YOU WANT TO WIN. Not 100% correct grammar, i'm Asian.